A Very Supernatural Thanksgiving
by Alisone Davies
Summary: C'est Thanksgiving ! Venez faire la fête avec nos Chasseurs préférés avec ce très très court OS, drôle et spécialement écrit pour ce jeudi...


**A Very Supernatural Thanksgiving**

 **...**

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **...**

Dean était overbooké. Debout depuis l'aube, il n'avait que treize heures pour concocter le parfait Thanksgiving. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien cuisiné d'autre que des hamburgers ou des tartes, le voilà, tablier autour de la taille, dans la cuisine du Bunker à essayer de décrypter un livre de recettes comme si les phrases étaient inscrites en latin.

 **...**

Vers midi, après six heures à batailler avec la dinde, il se retrouva en train de faire mijoter une sauce aux airelles pendant que son petit frère, Sam, restait au salon devant son ordinateur pour faire des recherches concernant une enquête.

Quant à Mick Davies, le nouveau venu dans l'équipe, il se préparait pour la fête du soir comme tout bon Anglais qui se respecte.

 **…**

Quatre heure de l'après-midi et Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait cuire sa tarte aux potirons tout en épluchant les pommes de terre pour ses frites de patate douce. Le Winchester, débordé par les préparations, ne vit qu'au dernier moment Mick arriver dans la cuisine. Ce dernier, affublé de son éternel costume sombre et hors de prix, toujours aussi bien coiffé malgré sa barbe de trois jours qui lui rongeait le visage, se dirigea vers Dean. Il tenait à la main un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent que le frère prit, à juste titre, pour de la Vodka. Avec son stoïcisme habituel, l'Anglais déambula dans l'antre du Winchester, jusqu'à stopper à quelques centimètres de lui pour lorgner sur sa préparation, tout en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il but une gorgée d'alcool tandis que Dean leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

\- Des frites. Pour ce soir. T'as jamais fêté Thanksgiving dans ton pays ?

Il reprit le cours de sa cuisine tandis que Mick haussa des épaules en répondant simplement.

\- Officiellement, cette fête n'existe pas au Royaume Unis. Mais le _« Harvest Festival »_ peut être célébré le dimanche de la moisson qui se produit après l'équinoxe d'automne.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir en baragouinant.

\- Ouais, bein, dans les pays civilisés, c'est le dernier jeudi du mois de novembre. Et j'ai encore plein de trucs à préparer, alors si tu veux bien quitter ma cuisine, ça m'arrangerai.

Mick, toujours debout devant lui avec son verre à moitié vide dans sa main gauche, s'enquit.

\- Il y aura qui, ce soir ?

L'aîné souffla.

\- T'es pénible... Y'aura nous trois. Maman, évidemment. Cass, bien sûr. Jody Mills va venir avec Alex et Claire. Garth, peut-être, s'il peut. Et s'il n'a pas oublié, surtout... Eileen sûrement, Sam l'a invitée...

Il se tut, espérant que Mick soit partit. Mais ce dernier, toujours en train de boire, avoua.

\- Je ne connais que Mary, Claire et Castiel, de toute ta liste... Dean, je crois que tu devrais couper tes frites plus finement. Regarde, ce sont de trop gros morceaux, ça.

De sa main droite, il montra du doigt les bâtonnets irréguliers. Le Winchester s'énerva gentiment en s'écriant.

\- Mick ! Vire ton doigt de là ou je te le coupe ! Et, barre-toi au salon, que je puisse terminer mon repas avant ce soir !

L'intéressé haussa derechef les épaules en quittant la cuisine, terminant son verre de Vodka.

 **…**

Sur le chemin, il remplit son godet avec une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. Il se posta derrière Sam, attablé devant son ordinateur, lorgnant par-dessus son épaule en questionnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cadet expliqua.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé une enquête. J'essaye de rentrer dans la base de données de la Police Locale.

L'Anglais, après avoir bu une gorgée de Vodka, recommanda.

\- Tu passes par NordVPN pour hacker ?

Sam arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier pour s'exclamer.

\- De quoi ?!

\- J'ai lu « Le Manifeste du Hacker », écrit par Loyd Blankenship en 1986. Et, après quelques recherches, je me suis servi de NordVPN sous un serveur en Angleterre « United Kingdom #4 », et qui se trouve sous la rubrique « Ultra Fast TV ».

Il s'apprêtait à taper à son tour sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable, lorsque Sam l'en empêcha.

\- Mick ! Je sais ce que je fais ! C'est moi le geek de la _Team_ depuis plus de douze ans et je ne me suis jamais fait chopé !

\- Moi non plus.

Sam souffla un coup avant de réprimander gentiment.

\- Mick, laisse-moi bosser et va aider Dean en cuisine.

L'Anglais vida encore son verre d'une traite en se dirigeant vers l'antre de l'aîné, tout en terminant à l'adresse du cadet.

\- Fais bien attention que lorsque tu lances Secureline la carte TAP de NordVPN se désactive pendant que SecureLine prend le relais. Normalement la carte réseau TAP Windows de NordVPN doit être désactivée quand SecureLine est actif.

\- Mick !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de remplir de nouveau son verre vide de Vodka.

 **…**

Il déambula d'un pas nonchalant vers Dean, en train de faire revenir des girolles dans sa poêle, lorsque Mick apparut derrière lui en questionnant.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Sursautant de surprise, l'aîné versa la moitié des champignons sur le côté, tout en maugréant.

\- Bordel, Mick, je croyais que tu étais parti casser les pieds de Sammy !

L'Anglais but un autre verre d'alcool en répondant calmement.

\- Oui, mais il m'a viré du salon en me disant de venir ici.

\- On se demande pourquoi... chuchota Dean pour lui-même.

Mick, qui n'avait pas entendu, se rapprocha des plaques de cuisson en analysant le plat.

\- Ça sent bon. Mais, à ta place, je rajouterai un peu d'huile. Regarde, tes girolles sont en train de cramer, c'est un sacrilège. Tu devrais aussi mettre un peu de crème fraîche, ça pourrait épaissir la sauce. Attends, j'ai une idée, tu devrais...

\- Mick ! Je suis débordé et je n'ai pas encore fini ! Essaye de te rendre utile en mettant la table !

L'intéressé haussa des épaules.

\- D'accord.

Il termina son verre et repartit vers le salon.

 **…**

Après avoir fait le plein de Vodka, il entreprit de fouiller les étagères et armoires du Bunker pour trouver de quoi mettre la table. Il faisait un boucan d'enfer et Sam n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Dépité, il se leva pour aider son ami. Plus vite ça serait terminé, plus vite il repartirait faire ses recherches. Il aida Mick à trouver tous les ustensiles et ils commencèrent à tout entreposer sur la grande table du salon. Tout en mettant la décoration, l'Anglais continuait de vider son verre d'alcool sans avoir l'air d'en ressentir les effets. Sam lui jeta un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-dégoûté, tout en demandant.

\- Je peux te laisser continuer ? Je dois terminer mes recherches.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Sam repartit vers son ordinateur pendant que Mick, toujours un verre à la main, continuait les préparatifs.

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, Dean attrapa le pain de maïs pour le poser sur la table, lorsqu'il découvrit Mick, au milieu du salon, fignolant la pose de la ribambelle avec une bouteille de Vodka vide et un verre à moitié plein à côté de lui. L'aîné faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la nappe rouge, le drapeau Anglais en bout de table ainsi qu'une bouteille de _«_ _The English Whisky Co. Chapter 11 »_. Le tout dans une décoration aux couleurs et aux formes du drapeau _British_.

\- Mick ! s'écria Dean en posant son plat sur la table. C'est quoi cette déco ?! Ça fait trop... Anglais !

Encore une fois, l'intéressé haussa des épaules en buvant son verre, tout en répondant.

\- En même temps, c'est moi qui devais mettre la table. Il y avait peu de chance que ça fasse Américain, pour le coup...

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir en bougonnant.

\- Remets tout ça aux goûts des USA. Et puis d'abord, où est-ce que t'as bien pu trouver une bouteille de _Whisky_ Anglais ?

Mick termina son verre en avouant.

\- Je l'ai toujours dans mes bagages.

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas de la Vodka à piquer à tes potes ? railla Dean d'un air blasé.

\- J'en ai but que quelques verres...

\- Deux bouteilles ! corrigea Dean.

Mick lorgna son verre vide, en avouant.

\- Ah... C'est pour ça que ça semble trop sec. T'as pas du jus de tomate, par hasard ?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, mine dépitée.

\- Si, mais je le garde pour mon repas de ce soir !

\- Ah... Un peu de _Whiskey_ , sinon ?

Dean esquissa un _Facepalm_ tandis que Mick cherchait de l'alcool dans les placards.

 **…**

Malgré l'ambiance quelque peu étrange de la journée, la soirée se passa dans les meilleures conditions. Tous les invités étaient à la fête, Dean souriait comme un gosse, en pleine conversation avec Garth. Mary et Jody s'entretenaient au sujet de leurs enfants chasseurs. Alex et Claire discutaient entre elles de la chasse et du Bunker qu'elle voyaient pour la première fois. Pendant que Sam parlait surtout avec Eileen en langage des signes. Tous les deux étaient mignons à voir, l'un à côté de l'autre, faisaient des maladresses en rougissant. Castiel, quant à lui, passait derrière eux pour jeter des pétales de rose rouges sur les deux tourtereaux, sous le regard intrigué et interrogateur du cadet. Mick, lui, vidait sa troisième bouteille d'alcool sans toutefois en ressentir les effets, tout en regardant les personnes autour de lui, pensant dans son fort intérieur : « C'est une autre culture... ».

 **…**

 **THE END !**

 **…**

 **Happy Thanksgiving !**

 _ **Lá Altaithe Sona Daoibh !**_

 **…**

 _D'après une idée originale de Litany et moi._

 _Lorsqu'elle préparait la cuisine chez ma grand-mère et que je tournais autour d'elle avec un verre de Irish Whiskey (ou bière) ou les deux, à la main. Nous avons imaginé cette histoire ensemble._

 _Merci à ma Bêta et complice, Litany !_


End file.
